You're the world to me
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: Nezumi and Center discover hidden feelings after a fight with Yankune.


Center stared at Nezumi as Nezumi listened to her favorite piece classical music. It had been a year since the two met and a couple of weeks

since their last heated argument in the school gym. Ever since that fight the two have been inseparable and their friendship stronger than

ever. Center smiled as Nezumi began to bob her head back and front even though it was a classical song.

_She's adorable_ she instantly thought and then attempted to push the thought away. Center loved Nezumi in a way more than a friend way. She always had. Center didn't dare to think something more than friends could happen between them. She had a hard time getting Nezumi to be her friend a truth friend.

Nezumi trusted no one. _But she trusts you only you_ a voice in her head whispered, but she ignored again. "Let's go home," Nezumi said suddenly.

Her face was suddenly only inches away from Center. Center considered what would happen if she kissed her. She would probably punch her or run or maybe both. She probably never speak to her again. "Are you okay, Center?" Nezumi asked. "yy…yeah," Center managed to said. Nezumi noticed her friend's embarrassment and decided not ask questions. She didn't want to bother Center. Center had done so much for her after.

She had been thinking hard about that while she listened to her favorite classical piece. It was her favorite because it reminded her of Center. Center pulled her out to the darkness. Center was her light. Nezumi felt her hand getting closer to Center's hand as they walked home still she pulled it away. Nezumi didn't deserve someone like Center especially after all she put her through.

It was getting dark. They usually left school earlier, but they felt lazy that afternoon and decided to stay in their favorite spot, the rooftop, a l

ittle longer. Center shivered as the cold fall wind began to blow. She had forgotten her favorite cardigan after she left home in a hurry in the

morning. Without thinking, Nezumi took off her sweater and tossed it to her without thinking. "Nezumi…" Center grasped her eyes wide with

shock. Nezumi never took off her hoodie. The only time Center had even seen her without it was that time they fought in the gym and she

pulled it off. First she was in shock when Nezumi tossed her sweater then when she stole a glance of her. Nezumi look beautiful without that

hoodie covering her. Her long black hair was dazzling and her complexion was flawless. She was really cute. "You're cold right? Stop staring

at me and put it on!" Nezumi said with embarrassment. Her face turned bright red as she saw Center's wide goofly smile. "Thanks," Center

said and put it on. It was warm and comfy. Center immediately understood why her mouse-like crush loved them so much. Nezumi laughed

when she took a look of Center. Center, her usually cool looking friend, looked extremely silly, but cute in her hoodie. "What's so funny? You

wear this everyday!" Center exclaimed and began to blush. _Do I really look that silly _Center wondered. "It's just it doesn't suit your

personality at all," Nezumi giggled.

Suddenly the lightness of the situation was ruined when four dark figures immerge from the darkness. Instantly Center got in front of

Nezumi. "Ah, if it isn't Majijo students," a girl said. The four figures revealed themselves. The girls were yankune students. They were

holding bats. To make matters worse their grudge was as strong as ever since their new president lost to Center a couple of weeks ago. "Get

lost!" Center snarled. Center was the top of Majisuka Gakuen, and was really good at fighting, but yankune had been using unfair tactics such

as knives lately and she was scared for Nezumi, who hated fighting in the first place. "Go home, Nezumi," Center whispered. Nezumi refused

to leave responding with a look that said you really think I would leave you alone? The four girls surrounded them and began to walk in

circles around them. Nezumi and Center got in their fighting position. "Bring it!" Nezumi hissed. It was unlike her, but she wanted to prove to

Center she could fight and she would fight with her. Never again would she leave Center alone. The girls came at them, but Nezumi and

Center were skilled dodging their hits and retaliating with twice the power. Center exchange a smile with Nezumi. They were winning. It had

been a while since Nezumi fought alongside Center and Center was enjoying it.

Until one girl pulled out a knife, Center's initial fear at in the beginning of the fight. Nezumi didn't see the danger that was heading for her.

Without thinking Center got between Nezumi and the girl and got cut in her arm. Blood began to drip from her arm. It wasn't too deep, but it

was enough to weaken Center who was lying in the floor with agonizing pain and leaving Nezumi in shock. "Center!" Nezumi screamed and

grabbed Center. "Run…" Center whispered. Nezumi looked up at the four girls who were laughing with eyes full of hate. How dare they touch

her only true friend? Nezumi rose, but the girls ignored her. She didn't since like a threat to them

. "I going to make you pay back with twice the pain!" Nezumi screamed. Nezumi kicked the knife out of the girl's hand. One by one she

finished them with her deathly punches and kicks leaving Center awestruck. She never seen Nezumi get into a fight that much. "Are you

okay?!" Nezumi asked losing her usual calm. "It isn't too deep. It didn't even penetrate," Center reassured Nezumi not wanting to worry her.

"What were you thinking getting between someone with a knife? You could of got yourself killed you idiot!" Nezumi exclaimed. "So what you

wanted me to let them stab you?" Center countered. "Better me than you!" Nezumi responded. Center was silent. Nezumi's unusual devoted

words shocked her. "Nezumi…" was all she manage to say, but she pulled Nezumi into a hug. "Don't say that silly! I couldn't possibly live

without you. I love you!" Center declared with tears in her eyes. Her body began shaking. Nezumi probably thought she meant it in a

friendship way as usual. That's probably how Nezumi felt anyways. Nezumi probably saw her like a sister. She had so much feeling locked

inside, but she couldn't say a thing. Why couldn't she tell her? Why couldn't she love her? Nezumi began to feel Center's tears and began to worry. Why was she crying and in what way did she

love her? Could it be in the way she hoped for? Nezumi pulled away from the hug and faced Center. "Does it hurt? Why are you crying?"

Nezumi asked with worry in her usually distant eyes. "Because I… Forget it, you wouldn't understand if I told you. You would hate me!"

Center yelled and got up to leave, but Nezumi grabbed her arm. "Don't

you dare run away from me! Do you not trust me? How could you possibly claim you love me if you don't trust me? I love you too you know,

so I worry! Why won't you understand that? Why don't you understand you're the only person I have in the world?" Nezumi yelled back her

grip tight on center. Center suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Nezumi's was shock her eyes wide open the entire time and her body frozen.

Center was kissing her. It wasn't a dream it was reality. Center was in love with her. The kiss only last seconds much to Nezumi's

disappointment.

Center pulled away and looked down full of shame. She had just stolen Nezumi's first kiss. Nezumi would hate her. "Sorry,"

Center said and began to walk away, but Nezumi shocked her by pulling her into another kiss. Nezumi was on fire this time her arms around

Center's waist pulling her closer. Center couldn't believe it, but Nezumi was kissing her with a passion she never imagined. Her lips soft as

cotton candy and inviting with such a warmth Center never imagine from Nezumi. Center felt as if a jolt of electricity was running to her

body. They pulled away out of breathe. "Wow," was all Center said.


End file.
